Reality?
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Para Will, era sempre um desafio distinguir realidade de sonho e de pesadelo.


**N.A: **Essa fic se passaria depois do 1x05. Espero ter ficado a altura desses personagens e série.

**Reality? **

Will abriu os olhos. Reconheceu o cômodo como a sala da casa de Hannibal. Estaria ele mesmo lá ou era mais um sonho? Estava cada vez mais difícil responder com certeza.

Era de manhã. Não sabia como sabia disso, mas sabia. Isso era um mau sinal. Só em sonhos se sabe de algo sem uma prova ou explicação convincente.

Fechou os olhos com força, incerto se era porque queria acordar quando os abrisse ou se estava se preparando para a próxima cena grotesca que sua mente gostava de formar. Bem, não sua mente, mas as de quem a adentrava em cada novo caso.

-Oi, pai!

Will abriu os olhos de imediato, tendo sentido algo molhado tocar sua bochecha e a distinta sensação de alguém passando perto dele. As duas palavras ditas num tom animado e feminino ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Era Abigail Hobbs. Ela estava abrindo a geladeira agora, parando por um momento para avaliar seu conteúdo antes de pegar o leite e fechá-la, indo colocar o liquido num copo para beber.

Depois de um gole, a garota voltou-se para ele:

-O que foi, pai?- a palavra saiu tão naturalmente da boca dela que causou uma estranheza em seus ouvidos –Eu to com bigode de leite, não estou?- ela inclinou a cabeça um pouco, fazendo bico.

-Sim, você está.- antes que Will pudesse respondê-la, Hannibal apareceu como que por mágica, a voz rouca e única preenchendo o cômodo mesmo em tom normal.

Ele entregou um guardanapo para a garota antes de pegar o avental e começar a amarrá-lo na cintura em seu caminho para a cozinha.

-Obrigada, papai. Agora eu vou, se não...

-Espere um pouco, mocinha. Sua marmita está quase pronta.

Ela bufou impaciente, mas virou o rosto a fim de olhar para Will e lhe sorrir, piscando um olho, cruzando os braços e voltando-se para o outro.

-Prontinho.- Ele entregou a marmita e apontou para a própria bochecha, oferecendo-a para um beijo logo dado por ela. –E tenha um bom dia na faculdade.

-Bem, eu sei que um bom almoço eu certamente terei.- ela sorriu, já a meio caminho da porta- Tchau, papai. Tchau, pai.- ela piscou de novo para Will.

-Você não se cansa dessa despedida, não é?- Hannibal disse alto para que a outra ouvisse.

-Nunca!- ela gritou antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, as risadas ainda audíveis.

-Essa garota...- ele suspirou, mas também tinha os lábios curvados para cima.

Ele então ergueu o olhar para Will, o qual ainda estava parado em choque, no mesmo canto, observando a cena se desenrolar.

-Você está bem, Will?- Hannibal se aproximou, preocupado. –Não me diga que não conseguiu dormir... faz tempo que isso não acontece... –eles estavam bem perto agora, até demais -...e eu achava que havia lhe cansado o suficiente ontem a noite...- ele sorriu de lado, fazendo Will corar de leve e ter que conter um arrepio. –Vamos. Você não tem aulas para dar hoje e nem um caso para consultar, pode muito bem voltar para cama. - ele colocou as mãos nos ombros do outro, rapidamente tendo virado-o para a direção do aposento e começando a guiá-lo gentilmente para lá.

-Cama? Mas essa é a sua casa...- ele disse ao ver que iam para o quarto de Hannibal.

-Não, é nossa casa, nossa cama... ou você está tão sonolento que esqueceu que somos um casal?

-Casal?- Will perguntou num tom esganiçado, virando-se para encarar o outro, já estando no meio do quarto.

-Bem, eu prefiro dizer que somos uma família, agora que oficialmente adotamos a Abigail.

-Família?

-Sim. Veja. Aqui é sua casa também. Até seus cachorros estão aqui.- Hannibal o virou novamente, ficando atrás de si e falando-lhe no ouvido, uma mão apontando para o chão do lado da cama.

Seus cachorros estavam todos dormindo, mas não bagunçados ao redor da cama, ao invés disso se organizavam enfileirados lado a lado, com um espaço milimetricamente igual entre cada um.

-Você os colocou assim, não? Isso é impossível...

-Sim e não tem nada de impossível. Com a carne certa, eles passaram a gostar de mim...- Hannibal colara os corpos, circundando sua cintura com os braços, podia sentir a vibração quando ele riu.

-Não... eu falo disso tudo, a casa, a família...tudo parece bom demais, não parece minha vida, parece um sonho..

-Quem disse que não é um sonho?- o outro sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Quando Will tentou se virar para ver Hannibal, ele acordou, tudo desvaneceu e o que ficou foi o teto de seu quarto frio e escuro.

Sim... claro, claro que era um sonho. Porque se deixou acreditar e ter esperanças tão rápido? Ele honestamente pensou que poderia ter tudo aquilo? Aquele tipo comum e pacato de felicidade? Igual a dos filmes, ou, bem, quase igual... ele realmente acreditou que Hannibal, dentre todos, ia querê-lo desse jeito? Ia se interessar logo por alguém tão problemático quanto ele? Hannibal, tão perfeito e organizado? E Abigail também não estava num estado tão diferente, mas o outro queria ajudá-la, não? Queria ser responsável por ela como Will também gostaria de ser...

Seria mesmo possível os três terem uma vida normal e simples? Seu lado racional e cético estava rindo sarcástica e amargamente, enquanto outra parte de si, pequena e tímida, ousava acreditar.

Sempre pensou que a família só causava danos, apesar de saber que isso não era sempre verdade, mas seria ela realmente capaz de reparar e curar as feridas de muitos anos?

Will deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, suspirando. Bem, ele teria o resto da noite para pensar numa resposta para isso, pois com certeza não ia conseguir dormir de novo.

Só que, dessa vez, não sabia se estava com medo de sonhar ou de ter pesadelos.

**The end.**


End file.
